sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
In Your Eyes (George Benson album)
In Your Eyes is a 1983 album by George Benson.http://www.discogs.com/George-Benson-In-Your-Eyes/master/63619 It is his only album produced by producer Arif Mardin. It includes the hit "Lady Love Me (One More Time)". The title track would later be covered by Jeffrey Osborne for his 1986 album Emotional. Track listing Note: Some cassette versions of the album has "Love Will Come Again" and "In Search of a Dream" extended to 6mins 32 secs and 7mins 37 secs. These versions were not included on vinyl or CD issues of the album. Personnel *George Benson – lead vocals, guitar solo (1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 8), rhythm guitar (2), backing vocals (4, 6) *David Spinozza – guitar (1-10) *Paul Jackson, Jr. – rhythm guitar (1, 4, 6, 7, 8), guitar (5) *Ira Siegel – guitar (2) *Adam "Gus" Falcon – rhythm guitar (10), rhythm arrangement (10) *Will Lee – bass guitar (1, 4, 5, 8, 9) *Nathan East – bass guitar (3) *Anthony Jackson – bass guitar (7) *Marcus Miller – bass guitar (10) *Steve Ferrone – drums (1, 6, 9) *Leslie Ming – drums (2) *Jeff Porcaro – drums (3) *Carlos Vega – drums (4, 7, 8) *Steve Gadd – drums (5) *Steve Jordan –drums (10) *Sammy Figueroa – percussion (1, 4) *Bashiri Johnson – percussion (2) *Stephen Benben – finger snaps (2) *Lenny Castro – percussion (3) *Robbie Buchanan – electric piano (1, 4, 6, 7), synthesizer (1, 5, 6, 8, 9), Moog bass (1, 6), rhythm arrangement (1, 5, 6, 8, 9), acoustic piano (5, 9), LinnDrum programming (6) *Jorge Dalto – acoustic piano (1), electric piano (10) *Kashif – keyboards (2), Synclavier 2 (2), synthesizer (2), Moog bass (2), drums (2), finger snaps (2), backing vocals (2), rhythm arrangement (2) *Greg Phillinganes – additional synthesizer (3) *Steve Porcaro – additional synthesizer (3) *David Paich – keyboards (3), synthesizer (3), arrangements (3), brass arrangement (3) *James Newton Howard – keyboards (3), synthesizer (3), arrangements (3), string arrangements (3) *Peter Cannarozzi – synthesizer (4, 10) *Richard Tee – electric piano (5) *Joe Mardin – synthesizer programming *Randy Brecker – horn arrangement (1, 6), trumpet (1, 3, 6, 10) *Jon Faddis – trumpet (1, 3, 6, 10) *Michael Brecker – tenor saxophone (1, 6, 10) *Lew Delgatto – baritone saxophone (1, 6, 10) *Alan Raph – trombone (1, 3, 6, 10) *Tom Malone – trombone (1, 3, 6, 10) *Jerry Hey – flugelhorn (3), brass arrangement (3) *David Sanborn – alto saxophone (6) *Marty Paich – string arrangements (3) *Lee Holdridge – string arrangement (5) *Arif Mardin – BGV arrangement (6), rhythm arrangement (6), string arrangement (7, 9), synthesizer arrangement (8), horn arrangement (10) *Mark Stevens – backing vocals (1-10) *B.J. Nelson – backing vocals (2) *Brenda White King – backing vocals (2) *Lillo Thomas – backing vocals (2) *Paul Lawrence Jones III – vocal arrangement (2) *Babi Floyd – backing vocals (3) *Hamish Stuart – backing vocals (3, 6), BGV arrangement (6) *Zachary Sanders – backing vocals (3) *Chaka Khan – backing vocals (4) *Diva Gray – backing vocals (8) *Lani Groves – backing vocals (8) *Robin Clark – backing vocals (8) *Vicki Randle – duet vocals (9) *Alfred Brown, Emanuel Vardi, Fred Zlotkin, Frederick Buldrini, Gerald Tarack, Guy Lumia, Harold Kohon, Harry Lookofsky, Joe Malin, Jonathan Abramowitz, Julien Barber, Marilyn Wright, Richard Maximoff, Richard Young, Ted Hoyle – strings (3, 5, 7, 9) *Endre Granat – concertmaster *Gene Orloff – concertmaster Production *Producer – Arif Mardin *Co-producer on Track 2 – Kashif *Tracks 1, 2, 4-10 recorded by Jeremy Smith *Assistant Engineer – Michael O'Reilly *Additional Recording by John Agallo, Danny Caccavo, Bill Dooley, Jay Messina and Bobby Warner. *Tracks 1, 3-10 mixed by Jeremy Smith & Michael O'Reilly *Track 2 recorded & mixed by Michael O'Reilly, assisted by Stephen Benben. *Track 3 recorded by Gary Skardina, assisted by Randy Burns & Robert Feist. *Post Tracking by Jeremy Smith, Michael O'Reilly & Dan Nash. *Assistant Tracking – Stephen Benben & Julie Last *Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound (New York, NY). *Project Coordination – Chrissy Allerdings, Frank De Caro & Lu Sneed. *Art Direction – Simon Levy *Design – Laura LiPuma *Photography – Jean Pagliusso *Hair & Make-up – Quiet Fire *Stylist – Beverly Silver *Direction & Management – Ken Fritz & Dennis Turner Charts References Category:1983 albums Category:George Benson albums Category:Albums arranged by Marty Paich Category:Albums arranged by Lee Holdridge Category:Albums produced by Arif Mardin Category:Warner Records albums Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders